The Fruits of Loyalty and Revenge
by staro9
Summary: Hera has always loved Zeus and remained faithful to him ever since he tricked her to becoming his wife. But she has had enough. Now she has been attracted to Poseidon, the King of the Seas. Will she remain faithful to Zeus or follow her heart?
1. Gone

Gone

He was gone again. After all the centuries that we had together, he still hasn't change. He was still cheating on me with the other goddesses or the lowly humans. I have thought of leaving him for such a long time now. What does all of those women, both goddesses and human, have that I do not? Surely I had it all. I am the queen of the gods and the mother of all. I must have everything that there is to offer: power, beauty, kindness, and generosity. I could not think of anything that I might not have. I created almost everything and between all of my sisters, I possess the beauty. Though, I must admit that I should have learned. My sister, Demeter, had a child with him and he has been married several times. In all of those marriage, he committed infidelity. Yet I had no choice. I shivered as I remembered how his treachery lead to my impurity.

He pretended to be a poor, lost animal and because of my foolishness I took him into my arms and cared for him. He, then, revealed himself and overpowered me. I could not stop him as he fouled my body and took away my virginity. If he did not do so, I would not be here with him. Being the queen of all heavens and mother of all the gods had its benefits but I would still have chosen to be pure and untouched. If only I was not naive and did not fall for his treachery, then maybe, just maybe I will not be hurting like this by his treachery.

I looked around the high columns that held up the ceiling of our palace. Outside, golden houses that were similar to my home yet they were much smaller. The gods and goddesses were all busy taking care of their duties to notice.

"My Queen, Poseidon would like to have a word with you," Mercury announced, bowing at the same time.

"What does he wants?" I asked. Poseidon is such a bore. Out of all my brothers, he was the one who made me snore the most. He was here to complain as always.

"He did not say, my liege. Just that he would like to speak to you."

"Very well, the sooner I talked to him, the sooner he leaves. Bring him in."

Mercury sped out of the hall as I settled down to my throne besides Zeus' empty throne. I must look pitiful sitting here without the king of all gods beside me. For the longest time, Poseidon have always been my rival and I was sure he would taunt me when he sees me this way.

He entered the room and then lowered into one knee and bowed. He looked up and waited for me to allow him to come any closer to him. I waved my hand, bored and uninterested. He then started walking towards me.

Poseidon was just like Zeus, only blue. He carried his infamous Trident in his left hand while a golden crown was perched in his head. In water, his bare feet would turn to a fish's tail. When Zeus gave him the kingdom of the seas, he turned into a fish. That was hilarious, I must admit.

"What is it that you want, Poseidon?" I asked pleasantly but bored. He bowed once more once he was at the bottom of the steps before the throne.

"Where is your husband, Hera?" he asked, his voice was flat so it was hard to determine what it was that he was thinking of.

"Is it not obvious, dear Poseidon? My husband is not here. He must be visiting the land of the mortals once again," I answered trying to control my voice to hide the bitterness.

"Is he not spending too much time there, my queen?"

I looked at him. What is his business here? He usually did not care of his brother's doing but now why is he here? If he came to complain, he would have done so by now but why not say anything?

"What is it to you, Poseidon? Is it your responsibility to regulate and keep track of all his doing?" I asked coolly

"No, your highness," he answered. Another concern crept in my head. Why was he being so pleasant? He should have said something smart. Maybe he was just afraid that I have had enough from him. He at least knew that my patience was running low.

"Then what are you doing, asking all of these questions? I suggest that you leave my husband's business to him and him alone, do you understand?" I pronounced. I did not want him to continue any longer.

"Yes, my highness."

I waved my hand which was a sign of him being dismissed. He hesitated as if he was arguing with himself if he should risk saying whatever it was that he wanted to say but he bowed and walked away.

If Poseidon have noticed about Zeus' acts, then that must mean everyone in the kingdom did too. What would they think of me? I knew that they already saw me as a weak queen who cannot even control her own husband. I knew they thought I should not be the deity of marriage. How could I be that if I can't even make my own marriage work? But then, how do you control the high king, Zeus?

I knew for certain that I was losing him to another woman. I have never figured out why he still stayed with me after all these centuries. I thought that he loves me that's why he could never leave me. Now I think he just wants to hurt me just for fun. He just wants to see me suffer and lose my sanity. I could feel him slipping away from me and it made me sick to my stomach.


	2. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

I was staring at the night stars that surrounded Mount Olympus when the royal trumpets rang all over the halls of the palace. Mercury rushed in once more as he did when Poseidon came in but this time he did not address me directly, instead, he shouted the arrival while looking up at the ceiling. He then rushed out as fast as he could. I rushed to sit near the throne and fix myself as best as I could. I run my fingers through the water-like silk that made up my thin dress that barely covered every part of my body. The doors opened once more and Zeus entered while the trumpets blew out delightful tones. I stood up and bowed to my feet; a sign of loyalty and respect to the god of all gods.

"Get up, Hera," he said softly but I noticed his voice was bored. I looked up before shuffling to my feet. Zeus was, as all of the poems and statues that were made about him describe, amazingly handsome but forbiddingly powerful. You cannot help admiring his features yet you are afraid to keep on caressing his face with your eyes in fear of destruction. Zeus' hair was as black as the evening tonight. He did not have his flowing beard and his chin was as smooth as my skin. His golden eyes was filled with wisdom that you cannot help but getting lost in it.

"Your highness," I said as I bowed low again before sitting down beside him.

"Is all the world at peace?" he asked. He looked in my eyes yet I could not escape the feeling that he was not delving into my soul like he used to.

"There is a war occurring at the western side of the world, my lord," I informed. I have seen the battle. Why did the young humans insist upon bringing destruction unto themselves?

"Did Ares have anything to do with this?" he asked suspiciously. Ares was another reason why the other deities have thought that I am such a bad mother. I cannot control my own son also. He wrecks the earth and bring havoc among the humans.

"I do not know, my liege," I told him, looking down.

"You should have found out," he spoke coldly. The coldness was like a long, sharp piece of ice that was sent with full velocity, stabbing my heart mercilessly.

After a pause I said, "Even if it was him, could you blame him, my lord? Is it not in his nature that he brings war among the humans? You have appointed him to be to thus. You have said so yourself that a war is needed to balance out the earth so that deaths of men will bring the space for new humans to be born."

He looked at me with such iciness I felt myself shiver. He said nothing but stared at me as if I was vermin. I knew that he did not like my reasoning. I looked down in shame. "I am sorry, my liege, for my reasoning."

"It is not your place to voice out what you think, Hera. Your opinion does not matter."

Another stab.

"If you cannot control our son, how could you help me rule over the lands beyond Greece?"

Another stab.

"I cannot understand how you could be the deity of marriage and child bearing. But then you are only good for the actual child bearing and not child raising."

Another stab. I could feel my heart breaking. My veins became cold. The blood that were flowing inside them were turning to ice. Pain throbbed in every beat of my heart.

"I am sorry, my lord," was all I could mutter.

"You may go," he said bored, dismissing me with such ease.

I stood up from the elegant thrown, went down in my knees, and headed out the door. Tears could not help flowing from my eyes and down to my cheeks. I could feel my steady heart breaking. I love Zeus with all I have but how could he do this? I have been loyal and faithful. How could he hurt me like that?

My ladies in waiting followed me without a word. They were wise enough not to say anything about my distress. I would also know if they spread the things that were happening in the palace so they knew better not to say anything to anyone also. But despite my efforts of secrecy, I knew that my own people have a good idea what was happening and how it was happening. They knew that their queen was weak and it would be a matter of time before I was replaced. I know as much anyways.

I returned to my room as I dismissed the other women. My knees were already weak and the tears were already spilling to the ground. The same questions haunted me even here in the comfort of my room.

"Please, Hera, do not cry," a comforting voice said from behind me.

My eyes widened in shock, my body froze in fear. I turned slowly to see who the intruder was. "H-h-how dare you come inside my private quarters!" I screamed as I saw his silhouette. He stepped into the light. It was Poseidon.

"I am sorry for the intrusion but...I just don't like seeing you this way," he said bowing low to me.

"But you still have no right!" I hissed. "Do you want your head served in a platter in your kingdom, Poseidon?"

"If that would replace your tears with a smile, my queen, then I would be happy to comply."

I glared at him. "Do not mock me, Poseidon. Leave me alone!"

"I am not mocking, you, Hera."

My gaze turned sour. "How dare you come into my private quarters and call me like I'm some lower human?! How dare you?! Leave before I curse you and the whole ocean! Leave!"

He quietly turned and opened the only window. He looked at me with sad, compassionate eyes. I was shaking with loath then. I threw one of the vases that stood perched in one of the tables. He broke it into pieces with his Trident even before it was a few feet away from him. His eyes were still the same even after I threw the vase.

"Do not pity me, Poseidon! DO NOT MOCK ME!" I screamed in the top of my lungs. My ladies in waiting all ran inside my room, alarmed at the sound of my screams.

"What is it, my lady?" my top lady in waiting asked. "Are you all right?"

I whirled to her. Poseidon had already disappeared. "Who let Poseidon in?" I asked with deep loath.

"I-I-I.."

"WHO?!"

"The front guards let him in the castle my lady but I do not know who let him in your room," she said meekly, her shoulders were shaking with fear. She feared I will turn my wrath on her.

"Do not ever, _ever_ let him inside my castle ever again, do you understand me?!" I hissed.

"Y-y-yes, my queen."

"If I see Poseidon inside these walls once again, I _will_ find out who is responsible for his intrusion and I _will_ burn that vermin to ashes. I _will_ curse every family being he has. Now tell that to all of the other servants!"

"Yes, my lady!" they all said in unison. My hands were shaking with rage yet my heart was still crying in pain. When will all of my hardships end?


	3. Apology

Apology

The moon was huge tonight, Artemis must have been in a good mood. The cool wind caressed my face but it did nothing to ease the pain I was feeling. I could hear my people's cries; it pierced my heart. I have tried to help them so many times I have already lost count but they still blame the royalties for their sufferings. They would use us as scapegoat for their problems. I loved them all like my children and hearing these accusations breaks my heart. I didn't notice a tear falling to the window sill where a rose sprouted out. If I could just do something to ease their pain and prove to them how much I love them all. But they wouldn't give me that chance. To them I was a vain queen who only cares for my beauty and nothing else. Maybe Zeus was right. Maybe I was only good at childbearing and not child raising. How unfit I am to be called queen.

A knock came to the door, bringing me out of my miserable thoughts. I wanted to ignore it; to just let it keep knocking. Maybe if I do not answer, the person world will finally let me be. I stared out the window once again, caressing the cracks of my heart. How many times do it has to be broken?

"My lady," one of my servants said meekly outside the door.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed in irritation.

"B-b-but the King wants to enter your room, m-my lady."

I whipped my head towards the door, staring at it in disbelief. Did my ears just deceive me? "What?"

"The King, my lady. He wants to enter your room. He said he'll be down here in a few minutes."

I ran towards the door and opened it immediately. I grabbed the servant, a young girl, and dragged her inside. "What does he want? Did he tell you?"

The young girl shook her head slowly. "He did not say, your highness. He just said that he will be coming to your room and you should prepare for him."

I sighed. "Fine, fine. All right. I'll get ready."

I straightened out everything I could see around me. I knew I had to look great also. I tried to fix my self as best as I could. I stared at my bathroom mirror. I wonder what he wanted from me. Throughout all the millenniums that we have been together, Zeus never came to my room to talk to me at all. I wonder what was going on? But before I could draw up any hard conclusion, Mercury came in my room, announcing his arrival.

"The King of the Heavens and the god of all gods, Zeus, would like to have an audience with you, the Queen of the Heavens and the mother of all living things, Hera!"

I quickly got out of the bathroom and stood silent as he entered, all of his marvel shining in my dim room. I kneeled down while my heart drummed against my chest painfully. "What can I do for you, your highness?"

"Why are you so formal, my wife?" he asked, his voice was like a thunder.

"For you are the king, your highness," I replied, keeping my head low. He crouched. I could feel the warmth of his body so near. It has been so long since I have felt him this close to me. He cupped my chin and lifted my head gently, making me stare deeply in his eyes.

"You do not need to be so formal to me. You are my wife after all."

I nodded. "Yes, my husband." He gently kissed my forehead. The spot where his lips touched my skin tingled but I couldn't ignore the disappointment. Why would he not kiss me on my lips?

"It seems you have upsetted my brother, Poseidon. I would like you to go to the world of the mortals and apologize to him," he whispered. His words were gentle like a caress but I could still hear the firm order in it.

"Yes, my husband," I agreed. I don't want to apologize to that arrogant fool but if this is the only way to fix everything between me and Zeus, then I will do anything.

* * *

"What is the Queen of the Heavens doing in the shores of my kingdom?" Poseidon asked, superiority full in his voice.

I could feel myself shaking in anger. If he wasn't Zeus' brother, I would have him tortured before cut into pieces. I inhaled sharply. Might as well get this over with. "I am here to apologize to you, Poseidon. I should not have talked to you like that," I said. _You have the guts to call yourself a man but if someone does you wrong, then you go telling my husband. You are nothing but a great arrogant fool_," I couldn't help adding in my head.

Poseidon looked at the servants and soldiers surrounding me. "Forgive me, your highness, but I do not think your apology is as sincere as Zeus would have liked it. If you were really sorry for the manner you have talked, then you wouldn't bring an army as if you are marching to a war, would you?"

I glared at him but what choice would I have? Don't think I will let you get away with this, though, Poseidon. "Very well, go. Wait for me at the gate to the Heavens." The soldiers and servants all looked at each other hesitantly.

"Are you sure, your highness?" my top lady-in-waiting asked me.

"Yes, I will be fine. If anything does happen to me, my death will not go unavenged," I said impatiently. They casted hesitant looks once more before making their ways back to Heaven's gate. When they were gone, I turned back to Poseidon. "Would you accept my apology now?"

Poseidon walked around me. "You don't look very frightening, your highness, without your band of soldiers and servants to protect you and at the mercy of my Kingdom."

I lifted an eyebrow. "And yet I am not afraid of you even if I do not have my band of soldiers and servants to protect me and being at the mercy of your Kingdom. What does that tell you?"

Poseidon cupped his palm on my cheeks. "You have always been feisty, my lady."

"And if you don't get your hands off me, then I will show that fierceness, Poseidon," I scowled. Poseidon took his hand off my face and stepped back.

"You do not have to be so mad at me, your highness," he said walking at the edge of the shore.

"Tell me why I should not."

He looked directly at me. "Because I only said those things because I cared about you. Do you not see that my brother is cheating on you?"

I gritted my teeth. "Than you for your concern but I do not need it. I have stuck with Zeus even after all the infidelity he has committed."

"Exactly! Aren't you sick of that? How many offenses has he created on your account, your majesty? If you think about it, since the very beginning, he has betrayed you! He has tricked you into marrying him! He has taken your purity! And when you had finally learned to love you, then he has the nerve to go and commit infidelity and embarrass you in front of the whole heavens, earth, seas, and underworld! How could you stand that?"

"Because I love him, that's how!"

"Do you really love him or is it because of that nice palace in Mount Olympus? Just think about what I'm saying, your highness. You deserve better!"


	4. Confusing

Confusing

"I have the best. There's nothing I would want in the world! So how dare you make fun of your king!" I screamed shrilly. Poseidon looked at me with pity in his eyes. Anger made my blood boil. I walked near to him before slapping him squarely on his cheek. The sound echoed in my head, satisfying my anger. "Wipe that look of pity off your face! I do not need nor _want_ your pity!"

Poseidon didn't move his head right away. When he did, there was no anger in his eyes. What was going on? "Maybe I deserve that," he said quietly. He was moving closer and closer towards me until he was a hair width away from me. His body gave out both energizing warmth and refreshing coolness. His eyes were like the waves of his kingdom. It both made me feel fear and relaxation. He grabbed my wrist. I could feel water flowing against my skin at his touch. I tried to retrieve it but he held on to it much firmer. "Don't you understand, Hera? I only care about what his actions are doing to you."

I broke free from his touch. "What is it to you?" I asked, turning away from him. "I have never treated you well at all. I have never been pleasing. So why would you care about what's going on with me?"

My eyes widened. He had wrapped his arms around me. I could feel the water sliding inside my dress and into the skin that it hides. "Because, I have finally figured out how I feel about you. I don't want to see you hurting by anyone, even my own king and brother. He has no right to do this to you."

"Get off me," I growled. "How dare you touch me like this?! I am the wife of Zeus, the god of all gods, and I am the Queen of the Heavens. You have no right to touch me like this. I could get you punished for touching me like I am your woman. Get away from me!" At my words, he let me go right away, stepping back.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I did not know what has taken over me," he said, bowing low, but I could tell he wasn't sorry at all. What game is he playing? I'm sure what he said was not true. I'm sure he is planning something. Why would he say those things.

"Don't think the king will not hear of this, Poseidon," I hissed. Without turning back, I walked away. How dare he?! But somewhere in the pits of my heart, something had woken up.

* * *

"Did you apologize to my brother like I have asked you to do?" Zeus asked at dinner that night. The scrumptious feast laid in front of me seems tasteless.

"Yes, I did," I replied stiffly, remembering what he did. Do I dare tell Zeus about his wrongdoing? "But he did not take it right away."

Zeus looked up from his plate. "What do you mean?"

"He had to lay his hands on me before accepting my apology," I said simply, waiting for the angry rant I knew was coming. Zeus continued to eat. I looked up. "Are you not going to get angry with him? Aren't you going to punish him?"

"Let him be. I have always thought Poseidon has a mind of a young boy. Someday he will grow up from his childishness," Zeus said, starting to cut the piece of meat he was eating once again. I blinked. He was accepting that another man had the nerve to lay his hands on his wife?

* * *

I sighed. Tonight, the moon has started to cycle back into nothingness. I'm glad Artemis' gladness hasn't faded away completely yet. But me? My thoughts were a bunch of jumble that doesn't make sense. Despite the fact that I wasn't pleased about Poseidon touching me, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I thought his touch would have angered Zeus but he just casted it aside.

Then my mind wandered to the moment he wrapped his arms around me. I felt the creature that woke up in my heart stir once again. It whispered things to me, things I can't understand. It is telling me that I was actually pleased he had done so. If I wasn't, then why would I think of it? No, I'm not pleased. Who could forget something as despicable as that, right? The harder I tell myself that I wasn't pleased about what he did, the greater the creature fought until I thought my head will be split into two.

I focused my thoughts on my husband, the handsome Zeus. I'm sure what I feel for him is the most stable emotion I have right now. But when I did think about him, I also remembered how he casted aside the issue as if it did not matter. Well, of course it wouldn't matter. I mean, he's thinking about a lot of things. Maybe he will punish Poseidon on his own time and on his own way. But the creature also argued against that. I blame Poseidon for this. I blame him for everything.

"My lady?" a servant knocked on my door.

I sighed. "What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"We have a new dress for you made by the Eskimos in the southern most city of the Arctic."

The monks of the Arctic always present me a new clothing every season, in hope that I will grant them more sunshine in the year. I have talked to Apollo about that but he seem to be pleased to give them little sunlight as possible.

"I don't want it. My head is splitting right now. Bring it back tomorrow. I want to go to sleep. If anyone of you disturbe me once more, that servant or servants will be punished severely, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady," the servant said. I heard her walking down the halls. I bet they will talk horribly once again about my attitude, like I care.

I laid down, closing my eyes, and trying to calm down the storm in my head. The creature in my heart wasn't making things any easier either. What the hell was going on with me?


	5. The Truth

The Truth

I do not want to be here but then why _am _I here? Zeus had left the castle early this morning. Maybe I wanted to search for him in the mortal world but why are my feet being led to the sandy beach? Why am I standing where the water touches the land? Why am I looking out the ocean's horizon?

"You've come again." I knew he was there even before he spoke but then again, I should know since I am standing at the doors of his kingdom.

I turned to look at the blue-green god staring expectantly at me. "I do not know why. I thought you might have the answer."

He stood two feet away from me and even though he's pretty far away from me, I could still feel the cool ocean breeze emitting from his skin. The sensation sent tingles deep within my skin and throughout my entire body. He did not look at me but stared at the horizon. "You have insulted me yesterday though my brother had told you to apologize."

"Maybe that is why I am here," I said hopefully.

He shook his head. "No, you have a greater reason yet you do not want to admit it to yourself. You are afraid."

I lifted an eyebrow as I turned to him. I brought out my whole demeanor as a queen. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you can be intimidating," Poseidon laughed. "But I am one of those who are not intimidated by the wife of my brother." He turned and stood in front of me so close. The smell of the sea salt was so strong that I could taste it in my mouth. He cupped my face with his palm. I could feel the waves in my cheeks. I know I should do something or say something to stop him from standing this close to me yet the touch felt so nice that I did not want to break the contact. "Did you really believe what you said yesterday?"

"What did I say?" I asked curiously trying to maintain my posture but I felt like I was melting despite the coolness of his hand.

"Did you really believe that you have the best in your life? What if there were better things in this life? What if you could have something so real without having the fear of losing it?" When I did not answer him, he leaned in so close, staring at my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I could only whisper as he got closer and closer.

"You don't know how much I have waited for this moment. Even before my brother granted me the power of the sea, I longed only to be with you. I have watched you from the depths of my kingdom, wishing that there was a way for me to get to you. I cannot even defend you when Zeus did that to you. I cannot stand it whenever you purify yourself, thinking you are filthy but the truth is no one is as pure as you are. You do not know how much I have hated myself from doing anything for you. This is my chance, Hera. Zeus had finally foolishly given me the chance to be with you. I'm not going to let you go. But then it will always be your decision. As long as you choose to be with him, I cannot do anything."

"W-w-what are you saying?"

He sighed impatiently. "You're not seeing something so obvious. I love you, Hera. I always had and I always will."

* * *

I refused to believe that he has feelings for me. I refused to believe what he was saying was the truth. Besides, he knows what the consequences will be when I tell Zeus about this. I know Zeus will be angered. Of course, I will always be on my husband's side. I will never leave him, I think.

I stopped in front of his quarters. I knew it was very disrepectful to be standing here unannounced but I cannot just leave it like that. Poseidon has attempted to take my lips. I did not know why I did not turn away until the last minute. I do not know why I have wondered what it would feel like to have his lips pressing against mine but I couldn't do it.

I knocked on the door twice, three times. The door opened and I expected my husband to answer the door but when it opened, he wasn't standing there. A young mortal girl with barely anything on was standing by the threshold. Long locks of light brown hair that fell just behind her bare shoulders. Her light blue eyes were set on a hear-shaped face.

"Who are you?" she asked impatiently as if I had bothered her. Her tone shocked me more than anything else. How dare her talk to the queen of the heavens?!

"I should ask you the same thing, you little tramp," I hissed dangerously. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?!" I grabbed her by the arm, being careful not to burn her into ashes by my anger. At my touch, the girl's eyes became wide with fear and pain.

"Hera! Let her go!" Zeus barked from behind me. Immediately, I let go of the girl's arm and she ran to my husband. Silent tears were dropping from my face because of anger and pain.

I turned towards Zeus. The girl was clutching his arm tightly. He was barely wearing anything except for a long piece of cloth that he tied in his waist and dropped to the middle of his thigh. "What does this mean?" I asked, horrified.

He stared right in front of me, refusing to meet my eyes. "I do not have to explain to you."

I forced myself to swallow despite the fact that there was a huge lump in my throat and I nodded. "All right." I turned and left the hall of the great god, running as fast as I could, my footsteps echoing loudly on the empty halls.

I forced the great doors of the castle open as hard as I could. I felt the other gods' eyes on me, judging me and ridiculing me. But I did not see them. Zeus' cold eyes were the only thing I see in the blur of my tears. My head replayed the situation over and over again. I bumped into something cool and I was sent tumbling on my back.

"Hera?" a voice asked that I recognized as Poseidon's. He helped me up and immediately wrapped his arms around my shaking form.

"Please take me away from here," I sobbed. "Please."


End file.
